The Scientists
by Lynxheart
Summary: Embra and her daemon Breyard have enjoyed a life of mischief at the School. When scientists arrive at the school to research the connection between daemons and humans, Embra thinks it is a little creepy, but nothing more serious. But when the scientists begin to create something sinister, Embra is caught in the middle of it all.


I creep down the hallway, glancing from side to side to be sure no one is watching me.

"Why are we doing this?" Sadie asks. Her daemon had taken the form of a lynx, with bristling fur and eyes wide with fear.

"Shut up," I whisper. Breyard had chosen the form of a ferret, tucked snugly beneath my coat. I can feel warmth emanating from his small body, and it gives me comfort.

We have reached a dead end. I can see several doors leading off in different directions, but I am disoriented. The dimly lit hallway suddenly seems eerie and dangerous.

"You don't know where this place is, do you?" Sadie demands. I have no answer. I try to remember what I had seen the other day.

A tall woman in a lab coat had gone down this hallway and through one of these doors. In recent times, I had seen many scientists in the School Building, which could only mean bad news. Like the time poor Jeremy almost got his daemon killed and the scientists came in to question him.

The scientists really have a thing for daemons. I think they're trying to do something with them, which scares me. But I would never tell Sadie that.

"I believe it was that door," whispers Breyard. I nod. "Probably right."

I place my hand on the doorknob, feeling the cool metal on my clammy palm. We could easily be seen, and the Dean would find out about my latest "adventure." I don't care about the consequences, but if Sadie is punished, it will be my fault.

"Leave her here," Breyard insists. "She can keep watch for us."

I silently agree. "Sadie," I whisper, "can you keep a look-out here?"

Sadie's big brown doe eyes are full of fear. I feel guilty for leading her here, but she was the one who insisted she would follow me.

I turned to look at the door again. I was determined to watch the scientists and find out more, but something doesn't feel right. I have a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach, like if I open this door it might never close.

"Come back quick," Sadie pleaded, breaking into my thoughts. I nod. I am ready now. Breyard drops down to the floor, changing into a wildcat.

"Let me go first," he said. He padded silently through the open door. Sadie and I waited in the hall, watching with wide eyes. Suddenly, I felt a sickness, a sadness. I clutch my heart as Sadie watches, her face twisted in sympathy. Breyard and I have often tested the limits with our connection, but this is something I almost cannot bear.

Finally, Breyard returned. "There is a hallway that goes on for a bit. Then, you'll enter a room. There is a scientist there. We'll have to sneak past him."

I nod. This would be a challenge, but we had come this far already. This is what I meant to do. I had decided the night before that I would find the place where the scientists worked and try to discover what they were up to. The scientists never spoke to any students. They would not give any explanation for their presence. I believed that the dean had something to do with the whole operation, as it was taking place at his school. But as you might have guessed, I was getting into trouble a lot and I didn't have the greatest relationship with the dean. There was no way I could get him to talk.

So, as usual, I would have to take matters into my own hands. I was about to enter the dark hallway when Sadie grabbed my arm.

"Embra!" I turn to see Sadie clutching my arm.

"Come back," she begged. "Come back to our room. We can go back to bed. You don't have to see the scientists."

I exchange a look with Breyard. Part of me believes Sadie is right. But part of me wants to find out what is going on with the School. Why there are scientists supervising our classes to check if we've learned all the right skills. Because the scientists don't look at our worksheets or tests. They look at us. And our daemons. Especially the daemons.

Sadie pulls me into the dim hallway, which seems bright and safe compared to the place I am about to go.

I pull away and creep into the darkness.


End file.
